French Song Contest 06
|supervisor=French ESC |cities=30 |debuting= |returning= |withdrawing= |system=ESC style |winning_entry= TBA TBA |image2 = |caption1 = Slogan : "Red"}}Previous edition: French Song Contest #05 Following edition: ---- The sixth edition of the French Song Contest will be hold in Amiens following Amiens victory during the fifth edition. All cities which took part in the fifth edition are back and one guest city will debut making the number of participants equal to 30, the biggest in the history of the contest. Two semi-finals of 14 cities occured to determine which 7 cities in each semi-final would join Amiens, the host, and the guest city Montreal, in the final. 7 cities will qualify for the Grand Final in each semi-final. Guest city This is the big originality of the edition. The executive supervisor announced that a guest city would debut in Amiens for the sixth French Song Contest. He revealed on the 27th of October that the other cities will actually decide which guest will debut between 5 foreign cities with a strong connection with French languages : Bruxelles (Belgium), Luxembourg (Luxembourg), Monaco (Monaco), Genève (Switzerland) & Montreal (Canada). The choice has been made in a shape of a poll where everyone was able to vote, through two rounds .It was announced on the 31th October that Montréal (Canada) will debut as a guest city automatically qualified for the Grand Final of the contest. First round ;Color key Qualified to the Final Round After two days of votes, 2 of them qualified for the final round. Final round ;Color key Qualified the French Song Contest The two most voted cities from the first round battle for the last time to announce which one will compete in the Grand Final of the sixth French Song Contest in Amiens. Local Selections (NF) * held a Local Selection called The Next Flop with videos, introducing 4 artists from 4 different DOM-TOM from three continents. The show concluded by the winning of TBA representing TBA. * held a Local Selection with videos named Destination Amiens containing 5 songs fighting for a place in the sixth French Song Contest. The show concluded by the winnning of TBA. * held a Local Selection without videos with 5 songs, concluding by the winning of TBA. * held a Local Selection called French Pop VS French Vikings, introducing 2 songs litterally different (pop music against vikings & ancestral sounds). At the end, it concluding by the winning of the band Skáld with the song Rún with 82%. Semi-Finals First Semi-Final Out of the 14 participating cities in this semi-final, 7 will qualify for the Grand Final. Among the fourteen songs competing in this semi-final, TBA are in English and TBA are in French. will vote in the semi-final. Second Semi-Final Out of the 14 participating cities in this semi-final, 7 will qualify for the Grand Final. Among the fourteen songs competing in this semi-final, TBA are in English and TBA are in French. will vote in the semi-final. Grand Final ;Color key Winning city Runner-up Third place Dead last Category:Editions